This is the Life: Degrassi Fanfiction
by Nina's Imagination
Summary: Holly J. Sinclair, Sav Bhandari, and Fiona Coyne get into a huge mess.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

***FIONA'S POV***

"He never hit me!"

Those words kept clicking & leaving into my mind. I couldn't do this. This was too crazy; being here in Canada, solving the problems that I've recently had with Bobby – This is just too crazy!

I opened up my _Apple_ laptop… Oh my gosh. Why am I even thinking about apples? Apples were Bobby's favorite fruit. I had to try and get the word 'apple' off of my mind, but it just wouldn't go away. Instead, I kept repeating it over and over inside my head. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I let out a small shriek. "Oh god," I said. "Fi-fi, it's just me," my mother says. "So what's going on?," she wonders and grabs my laptop. "Nothing, mom. I'm just turning the laptop on," I replied. Thank god, the word 'apple' ran out of my ears… Well, basically my head.

The next day was just so normal. I did not feel weird for once and I actually talked to my mother. Well, the night before was very weird... My mother wouldn't even look at me. Just because of that stupid ass conversation about 'what you lookin' at?' Well just go fuck yourself, 'mother' as you want me to call you. Whatevs. My mom has got some problems. Anyway, even though it was normal… It didn't feel as normal and great as the day that I first came back to Degrassi Community School and strolled right up to the one and only, Holly Jeannette Sinclair. What an amazing name, huh?

***HOLLY J'S POV***

I walked into Degrassi's front doors, feeling very special. Very happy that Declan wasn't here, and that people did not think I was a bitch anymore; but I can be a weenie-bit like that. So watch your ass, cowards. I smiled and looked around as I strutted down that hallway filled with my fellow students, since I was vice-president along with Sav, turning around and staring. Sav, turned around and walked straight up to me. He took my hand and smashed me against the lockers. I didn't know what was going on until he laughed. I laughed with him. Then he passionately kissed me on the lips. I felt like I was in heaven. I still loved Declan though, but all he wanted to do was being here and help me with my problems. He thought I was a problem. I, Holly Jeanette Sinclair do not have problems. Only financially, hmm.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_This chapter is longer than usual. (:_

***HOLLY J'S POV***

That kiss… That small kiss… With the most amazing guy in the world, Savtag Bhandari. Oh much I loved him; but there was another guy I loved. Declan Coyne. New York City beauty-boy and brother of Fiona Coyne. Fi-Fi is such a lucky girl to have a brother like that. I was lucky to be with him, but he just made out relationship must worse. That was what I disliked about Dec.

I needed help. Help from somebody really close – Such as Fiona! Or I could've used Alli... Since she was Sav's little sister and we have secretly spent some time together. So much time! We've talked and talked at the basement of my house. My mother doesn't know we hang out there, but Alli is such a very nice girl that she helps me get through things and promises me that she would not tell a soul that we hung out there and talked about Declan, Sav, and our problems with guys. We talk more than about guys. Gets pretty nasty, but we laugh all that crap off. So I've decided to call Alli for another secret meeting in our 'guy lair' as Alli calls it. She's such an amazing-geek.

***FIONA'S POV***

Something was up with Holly J. Now-a-days she would never answer my phone-calls nor even answer my texts. I have two choices: Either to go come clean with Holly J. and how I feel about her ignoring me, or saying it right to her face. I thought for a few minutes. These choices were very hard. Of course I couldn't do the first one because things the next day would just be… Awkward since we're not going to be friends anymore – Well, only if Holly J. thinks that.

I've made my choice. I'll go head to head with her and say it to her pale, freckled, beautiful face. As I strolled over to Holly J.'s house I was thinking about how much this would hurt her. 'You ignore me. We're best friends. Now we're not. We're done' I thought. Should I say that to her? Leave it all to me. But wait, what if she has another best friend by her side? Making me think about all of this shit makes me feel much worse about telling her this. I rang on the doorbell, waiting for an answer. I suddenly heard voices; I looked through the window. I saw Alli Bhandari, the girl I thought I could trust there hugging Holly J. and dashing upstairs. I was suspecting she was heading to Holly J.'s bedroom.

Suddenly, I heard the door open right next to me. "He-," she began. I was supposing she was going to continue on and finish saying her typical answer to me 'hey'. Just the word _hey_. I knew she was wondering what I was doing standing before her window. I turned to look at her. I was in shock, that I couldn't even let a word out of my naturally; brightened; tan lips. "Fiona, it's not exact-," she began. "Yes it was!," I interrupted. I then saw Alli darting down the stairs and behind Holly J. "Lemme guess, she found out?," Alli asked. Holly J. nodded her head, with a tear running down her eye. "Listen, I got to go," Alli said and walked right out the door. I was disappointed at what was happening. Right there, right now. "Nice. I thought I trusted you, Holly J.!," I yelled for a second time, but louder. "I'm sorry Holly J. You're going solo," I said softly, turned around, and walked slowly back to my condo.

I hope you all liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

***HOLLY J'S POV***

"I blew it, Sav!," I yelled into my phone. I messed it up with Fiona. At first, I told her that she would be the only one I could trust and the only bestest friend she could be this. "Talk to her!," Sav encouraged. "She won't talk to me anymore, hello?," I replied. "Oh yeah," he responded. Through the phone I heard yelling. It sounded like Sav's father, and it was. "Go ahe-," I began, but he closed the phone.

A few days after on Friday, I had to go to school. I did not go for a few days in that week. I was too terrified to even go to school since I knew Fiona was going to give me her 'friendly' lecture. As she said it to me when I invited her over for coffee. It was just for coffee, not for a two hour talk. This is why I hate big-mouths. "Hey, Sav, I need your help," I asked him as I walked up to him. "For what?," he asked flirtaliciously. He leaned in closer to my face and in just a few micro-seconds his lips were on mine. I then thought about Fiona and pulled away. I giggled, "Oh, Sav don't get too carried away!," I said. We both laughed. "So what do you need help with?," he asked. "Never mind. Meet me at my house. 10 PM. Surprise," I said while walking away. I saw his beautiful, white smile looking at me.

***FIONA'S POV***

Why would she do that? I thought I trusted her. She was such a great friend until we moved to New York City for a while.. And then we totally went our separate ways and became friends. I came here for her! She doesn't understand that. Ugh, I'm so frustrated. I need help.

At school, everything was different. I kept staring at Holly J. and thinking about forgiving her but I just couldn't. She was such a promise breaking little snob who only liked Declan for his money and gay eyebrows. I mean, Dec's my brother… But I trusted Holly J. and he trusted her which meant I had to trust her, too! We've been through so much but this is the biggest problem we've ever been through in the whole time we've been in a friendly relationship. Now we've gone our separate ways. Time to make new friends, Holly Jeannette Sinclair. Get the fuck out of my way.

I thought about it the whole afternoon. I've decided to walk up to her house for the last time and state that we can't be friends anymore. Well, best friends anymore. She's been treating my horribly by being with a girl she's only hung out for a few weeks. Or maybe even months. OR days! Oh my fuck, who knows? As I walked to her house it was so sunny. Her house shined which had never shined because her house was so dark cos she was the meanest girl at Degrassi! I should stop. I was once mean and I don't want to be in that place ever again... Like when I broke Declan's crayons. How man was he… You don't want to know. We were only eight so we got into a little bit of violence. We didn't know what part of that word was.

I knocked on her door instead of ringing the doorbell. I looked through the window, Sav was there. They weren't even paying attention to the sound coming from the door. They're such ignorers. I kicked on the door very loud. I wasn't me at that time. I kept telling myself to calm down but I just couldn't. I hit the door with my head, frustrated. All I wanted to do was strangle that skank! I hate her so much. She is like the Perez Hilton but a fucking stupider one. I looked around me to see if there was a weapon I could use to break in. All I saw was a rock and a fence string. I had to choose between one item. The rock… Or the fence string. I chose the fence string. I walked slowly towards it, trembling frustratedly. I bent down slowly and picked it up. I almost dropped it since my body was in so much shock. I went to the bushes… Sat inside of them and put the fence string near my wrist… I took it closer, and closer. It then sunk into my skin and bit my flesh. I just wanted to die right there. It's like I wasn't even trusted. All Holly J. was doing inside of that house was kissing Sav furiously. I didn't feel cared for. This is what I want to do for the rest of my life. Cut. Nobody will care.

**I hope you liked this chapter. (:**


End file.
